Saudade entre Sentimentos
by Lin Argabash
Summary: A saudade tornase companheira nesses anos de solidão. Os sentimentos aparecem de maneira mais intensa. Um reencontro. S


_Saudade Entre Sentimentos_

Este é o meu primeiro fic de SSC e o primeiro fic curto que escrevo. Espero que gostem. Esta história passa-se pelo menos 5 anos depois da série de Tv, Sakura está com 17 anos, e, será vista da visão de Shaoran e Sakura.

Senti um irritante raio de sol acordar-me. Levantei, um pouco sonolenta, virei para o relógio: 6:30.

Suspirei e olhei ao meu redor desejando não estar só, desejando que Kero-chan estivesse ali. Há anos voltara para o livro. Eu estava só.

Novamente escutei meu suspiro ecoar pelo quarto.

Coloquei meu uniforme e desci rapidamente a escada que ligava o corredor dos quartos a sala. Entrei na cozinha e reparei em meu café da manhã e almoço já prontos sobre a mesa. Toya havia preparado-os antes de ir para o hospital. Acabara de iniciar seu estágio, faltava pouco par terminar a faculdade.

Em questão de instantes tomei meu desjejum, fechei a casa e passei a andar calmamente pelo meu rotineiro caminho até a escola, hoje seria o primeiro dia de aula de meu segundo semestre. O verão finalmente havia acabado e seriam meus últimos meses naquele colégio. Em breve estaria na faculdade.

Parei um pouco apenas para respirar o ar puro da manhã e vi-me diante do Rei-Pinguim. Memórias correram soltas pela minha mente, lembranças que incluíam principalmente um certo jovem de cabelo castanho-claro e olhos cor de chocolate.

Pisquei meus olhos várias vezes para evitar as lágrimas que viriam sucessivamente, era principalmente desse garoto que sentia falta, não eu, mas meu coração ansiava por ele. Porém ele não estava ao meu lado, haviam-se passado 5 anos desde que se fora.

Instintivamente lembrei-me de sua carta que havia recebido fazia-se 3 dias. Contava que sentia saudades de mim, mas que não possuía previsão para voltar a ver-me pessoalmente, nesses 5 anos nos vimos apenas uma vez, poucos meses depois que ele havia voltado definitivamente para Hong Kong, quando declarei meus sentimentos a ele. Desde então apenas nos falávamos por carta ou por telefone, acostumara-me com a sua voz.

Franzi minha testa, nessa última carta havia mencionado que na próxima vez que nos falássemos, faria-me uma surpresa.

Apressei o passo em direção ao colégio, não queria correr o risco de chegar atrasada neste primeiro dia de aula.

7:30 cheguei ao portão principal, fui em direção a minha sala, sentei na carteira de costume, ao lado da janela e fiquei observando o belo campus da escola, distraí-me enquanto brincava com o tempo.

- Sakura?

Virei para a pessoa que me chamara, possuía cabelos em um leve tom grafite e olhos profundamente azuis. Ao seu lado estava uma garota de cabelos negros, e olhos num tom vermelho sangue.

- Ohayo Tomoyo, Reiki.

- Ohayo Sakura - responderam-me ambas com belos sorrisos.

Sorri de volta e retornei meu olhar para o campus.

- Sakura? – escutei a melodiosa voz de Reiki chamar minha atenção.

- Nani?

- Você parece que está com a cabeça nas nuvens!

- Acho que não precisamente nas nuvens, mas sim em outro país. – Tomoyo comentou sarcasticamente.

Corei um pouco ao comentário de minha amiga. Ela tinha plena certeza do que se passava na minha mente.

- Esta tudo bem com você? – Reiki perguntou-me novamente.

- Sim, não está acontecendo nada. – respondi com minha voz distante, isso era claramente uma mentira, assim como fora toda a minha vida nos últimos 5 anos, desde que ele me deixara.

Não fazia a menor idéia do porque dele não sair da minha cabeça nos últimos dias. Sentia saudades, sentia sua falta, naquele instante o que mais queria era estar junto dele.

Meu amigo e meu amor.

Não dei muita importância ao toque do sinal de início das aulas. Quando o professor entrou na sala foram as mesmas formalidades. Levantamo-nos para recepciona-lo, curvamo-nos e sentamos para em seguida esperarmos pelas suas próximas palavras.

- Bom, gostaria de dar um breve aviso – disse o professor – este semestre entraram dois novos alunos nesta sala. Sei que é um pouco estranho, mas ambos foram transferidos por causa dos pais, espero que todos se dêem bem.

Meu coração passou a pulsar rapidamente diante daquelas palavras, tentei me acalmar, não queria me iludir e sofrer novamente, não com essas falsas esperanças que teimavam em crescer em mim e mais tarde se mostrariam em forma de lágrimas.

Primeiro entrou uma garota na sala. Ela parecia ser um pouco mais baixa do que eu, possuía cabelos vermelho-fogo e olhos negros, senti-me estranha no momento em que a vi.

Ela possuía uma certa quantidade de magia, eu podia sentir sua energia.

Anos haviam se passado desde que havia usado magia pela primeira vez, então eu sempre a utilizava para não perder o costume, para não enfraquecer meu poder. Ela estava presente dentro de minha alma, eu a dominava claramente melhor do que antes, poderia saber perfeitamente se uma pessoa era ou não poderosa em quesito de magia, assim como, de olhos vendados, poderia encontrar uma pessoa em qualquer lugar pela sua quantidade de energia.

Possuía agora o dom do qual eu privara meu irmão.

Um garoto então entrou na sala logo em seguida, ele era bonito, pude observar o olhar de todas as garotas da sala nele. Seus cabelos eram um pouco mais escuros do que o mel, e, mesmo com o uniforme, notava-se que possuía o corpo bem definido. Por um instante tive certeza de que ele praticava artes marciais, porém nada me chamou mais atenção do que seus olhos cor de âmbar, misteriosos e claros.

Porém, algo sobre ele pude ter certeza: ele era mais poderoso do que a garota que se encontrava ao seu lado. Certamente utilizava magia com perfeição, pois sentia sua energia, mas ao mesmo tempo, dava-se a impressão que não possuía poder nenhum.

No momento em que pôs seus pés na sala pude sentí-lo, de início assustei-me um pouco, mas aquela fonte de calor confortava-me. Senti os olhos dele sobre mim.

- A partir de hoje eles estudarão com vocês, vou deixar que ambos apresentem-se.

- Bom Dia. – cumprimentou-nos a garota – Meu nome é Yukino Jennifer. Morava na Inglaterra, mas sou descente de japoneses, como não sou acostumada com a língua desse país espero que tenham paciência comigo. – ela estava sendo modesta, seu japonês era perfeito.

- Bom Dia – ao escutar a voz do garoto meu coração deu um sobressalto, eu poderia reconhecer aquela voz de qualquer maneira. Estava um pouco diferente, mas ainda soava clara aos meus ouvidos – Meu nome é Li Shaoran – lágrimas ameaçaram surgir em minha face, pisquei os olhos várias vezes na tentativa de evita-las. – Espero que minha estadia aqui seja tão boa quanto foi há 5 anos atrás, quando morei aqui pela primeira vez. – segurei minha vontade de pular em cima dele e abraça-lo. – Estou feliz por estar de volta. – ele sorriu em minha direção.

**Shaoran**

Uma garota estava ao meu lado, não a conhecia, mas percebi que ela possuía magia acumulada, um pouco mais do que a dos humanos normais. Ela parecia um pouco nervosa, o que contrastava com minha calma, ou frieza como alguns poderiam chamar. Conversamos um pouco e descobri que ela vinha da Inglaterra, lembrei-me de Eriol.

- Vamos, entrem – escutei o professor nos chamando, a garota entrou na minha frente.

- Bom Dia. – escutei-a falar – Meu nome é Yukino Jennifer... – meus olhos buscavam uma pessoa em particular, há muitos anos não a via, mas tinha certeza de que iria reconhece-la - ...morava na Inglaterra, mas sou descente de japoneses, como não sou acostumada com a língua desse país..., - um par de belos olhos esmeraldinos chamou minha atenção - ...espero que tenham paciência comigo. – tinha que ser ela.

Deu um passo a frente de Jennifer como formalidade para a minha apresentação, meus olhos presos em esmeraldas.

- Bom Dia. – notei que ela empalideceu ao som da minha voz, não havia mais dúvidas - Meu nome é Li Shaoran. – sabendo a quem pertencia agora aqueles olhos, passei a observa-la melhor. - Espero que minha estadia aqui seja tão boa quanto foi há 5 anos atrás, quando morei aqui pela primeira vez. – estava belíssima, seu cabelo agora era longo e estava solto. Os anos pareciam tê-la esculpido como uma deusa terrena ou melhor, como um anjo. - Estou feliz por estar de volta. – finalizei com um sorriso para ela.

**Sakura**

- Li-san – escutei a voz do professor arrancar-me do meu mundo – por favor, sente-se naquela carteira vaga, perto de Kinimoto-san.

- "Irônico" – pensei, virei e notei pela primeira vez que havia uma mesa vaga atrás de mim, era a mesma colocação de quando estudávamos juntos antigamente, quando ele passou pelo meu lado que vi deixara, quase imperceptivelmente, um papel com algumas palavras escritas, sussurrei então algo que apenas ele poderia ter escutado.

- Okaeri nasai, Shaoran.

Depois que ele acomodou-se na carteira, abri o pequeno pedaço de papel que ele deixara, ao lê-lo, não pude deixar de sorrir.

"_Senti Saudades"_

Ao meu ver, o dia seguiu-se calmamente, porém eu estava um pouco agitada. Queria falar com Shaoran, mas sabia que não o faria até a hora certa.

Tinha plena noção de que ao encontra-lo, ao falar com ele não resistiria à tentação de abraça-lo, de querer tê-lo.

Ficamos muito tempo longe um do outro, tivemos a chance de ficarmos juntos uma vez, mas agi errado de todas as maneiras possíveis, agora possuíamos outra chance, a qual me apegaria profundamente.

RING

Escutei soar o sinal, indicando o intervalo. Fiquei sentada um tempo vendo as pessoas deixarem a sala, observando-o sair rodeado por um grupo de pessoas.

**Shaoran**

Até aquela aula, tudo corria muito bem. O tempo estava agradável, porém me senti um pouco incomodado com os olhares que eram destinados a mim o tempo inteiro.

No entanto, a única pessoa que me interessava naquela sala não me olhara nenhuma vez, e, inclusive, deixara de me destinar seus sorrisos.

Durante anos esperei o momento em que retornaria a ver aquele sorriso, agora estava de volta e aguardava apenas a o momento certo para estar com ela, até aquele instante, éramos dois estranhos um para o outro.

Finalmente após tanto tempo poderíamos ficar juntos. Não iria perder mais uma vez a chance de estar ao seu lado, para não ter que passar por tudo de novo, iria me apegar àquela oportunidade com todas as minhas forças.

Ring

O sinal tocou indicando nosso intervalo, sai da sala rodeado por antigos amigos que há muito tempo não via e por curiosos que gostariam de saber mais sobre o lugar onde eu vivia, vi que o mesmo acontecia com Jennifer, olhei mais uma vez para Sakura e percebi duas garotas aproximando-se dela. Fiquei um pouco surpreso a notar que uma delas era Daidouji Tomoyo. Em todos esses anos ela não havia mudado quase nada. A outra garota eu não consegui reconhecer.

Saí da sala conversando com Takashi.

**Sakura**

Acompanhada de Tomoyo e Reiki deixei a sala de aula em silêncio, passei em frente à quadra de esporte e vi Shaoran conversando com os nossos antigos colegas, aqueles que ainda estudavam com a gente após esses cinco anos e muitas outras pessoas, mudei minha feição, ao ver que essas "muitas outras pessoas" em sua maioria (todas no caso) mulheres.

- Ele mal chega e você já está se sentindo enciumada, Sakura? – brincou Tomoyo.

Baixei a cabeça e não respondi. De certo modo Tomoyo estava certa, eu estava um pouquinho enciumada.

- Sakura com ciúmes do Li-san? – Reiki estava claramente confusa. – Não achei que você fosse tão volúvel Sakura, você mal conhece o garoto. Mas se bem que ele é realmente bonito.

Ante aquelas palavras, Tomoyo começou a rir.

- Por que você não explica para ela Sakura? – ela perguntou, enquanto sentava-se sob uma árvore.

- Do que ela está falando? – perguntou Reiki virando-se para mim.

- A Sakura já o conhece há anos, Reiki.

- É sério Sakura? Há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem?

- Nos conhecemos há mais ou menos sete anos.

- E você gosta dele? Por isso está com ciúme?

Calei-me com aquela pergunta. Não sabia exatamente o que responder.

- Li-kun fez uma promessa a Sakura. – Tomoyo parecia divertir-se respondendo em meu lugar – Disse que voltaria um dia para o Japão, e que quando voltasse seria para ficar com ela – senti meu rosto esquentar, não havia sido exatamente daquela maneira que tudo tinha acontecido. – Sakura só está assim porque ele ainda não falou com ela diretamente.

- O que você insinua com diretamente Tomoyo? Sakura, vocês já se falaram depois que ele chegou?

- Bom Reiki, falar diretamente, nós não nos falamos, mas...

- Na hora em que ele passou pela carteira dela, deixou para ele um pedacinho de papel, aliás o que tinha escrito lá?

- Nada demais... – não quis mencionar nada, Tomoyo apenas sabia que nos correspondíamos, porém tinha lido apenas algumas cartas.

O sinal tocou indicando o término do intervalo. Agradeci aos céus por isso.

- É melhor voltarmos logo para a sala – a seguir levantei-me e saí, antes que Tomoyo ou Reiki pudesse falar algo, em direção a sala.

Estava impaciente, a aula parecia não acabar nunca, até aquele momento Shaoran e eu ainda não havíamos trocado nenhuma palavra, aos olhos das outras pessoas, parecíamos inteiros desconhecidos. Parecíamos haver criado uma barreira entre nós mesmos.

Suspirei profundamente ao toque do sinal. Estava decidida a falar com ele, e quando o momento chegou, senti-me insegura.

Arrumei minhas coisas calmamente, esperando que as pessoas saíssem da sala para que eu pudesse falar a sós com ele. Apenas quando terminei essa tarefa, pude perceber que ele não mais estava ao meu lado.

Saí da sala cabisbaixa, Tomoyo e Reiki me acompanharam em silêncio durante todo o trajeto da escola ao parque do Rei Pingim. Sabia que não agüentaria, que na primeira palavra que eu dissesse as lágrimas rolariam soltas em minha face, estava frustrada comigo mesma, sentia-me iludida.

Durante todos esses anos, nenhum de nós tocou na palavra "amor", nos tratávamos apenas como bons amigos.

Será que, depois de tanto tempo, era assim que ele me via? Apenas como uma boa amiga?

Seria normal não é mesmo?Afinal aquilo tudo fora um amor de criança, certo? Durante aquele tempo inteiro fui uma tonta, me iludindo durante tantos anos por algo que ele provavelmente já deveria ter esquecido, enchendo-me de falsas esperanças...

Despedi-me de Tomoyo e Reiki no parque. Tomaríamos rumos diferentes. Eu queria, e precisava, ficar sozinha. Ainda estava cabisbaixa quando cheguei a uma ponte. A ponte que nos despedimos...

Enxuguei as lágrimas que teimavam em marcar meu rosto, quanto comecei a atravessa-la, elas passaram a cair com mais intensidade.

- Não sabia que anjos choravam.

**Shaoran**

Durante todo o intervalo não pude me aproximar dela, para onde eu ia, era acompanhado por olhares curiosos ou seguido por algumas garotas. Não tentei ir atrás de Sakura, vi que ela estava conversando com duas amigas, não iria me intrometer na sua vida, não tinha esse direito.

Agora nos encontrávamos no último período de aulas. O meu tempo estava acabando, não tinha a menor idéia de como dirigir uma única palavra a ela.

Estava com medo.

Era fácil encarar aquele sentimento quando nos falávamos por telefone, cartas ou e-mail, não precisava fugir daquelas esmeraldas. Nunca falamos abertamente sobre nossos sentimentos, tínhamos apenas uma noção um do outro, era contrastante: sabíamos tudo um do outro e nada de nós mesmos.

O sinal indicando o término da alta soou, o que deu início a minha agonia. Sakura provavelmente acabaria vindo falar comigo, afinal eu estava apavorado e nunca tomara iniciativa em minha vida.

Terminei de arrumar meu material. Ela estava concentrada em arrumar suas coisas. Saí da sala sem que ela pudesse perceber, não tentando fugir dela, e sim de meus próprios sentimentos.

Naquele momento, amaldiçoei-me pelo quão fraco eu era.

Saí da escola e segui o rumo que minha alma indicava.

Andando agora, já com um rumo certo, parei para pensar em Sakura. Pelos deuses, como ela estava linda! Realmente os anos pareciam poupar a beleza e a pureza que ela possuía. Seu cabelo castanho bem claro, sua pele rosada do sol matutino, aqueles olhos verdes-esmeralda a faziam parecer um anjo.

De certo modo, ela era isso na minha vida: um anjo que eu encontrara para me fazer mudar, para me ensinar a sorrir, a amar. Agora tinha medo de machuca-lá. Estava ali para vê-la, mas não podia permanecer para sempre no Japão, tinha medo das respostas que eu buscava.

Estava apoiado contra uma árvore quando escutei passos aproximando-se. Tomado pela curiosidade, segui na direção dos sons.

**Sakura**

- Não sabia que anjos choravam.

Levantei meu rosto enxugando algumas lágrimas. Shaoran estava a minha frente, pisquei os olhos várias vezes para ter certeza de que não era uma alucinação. Não era, ele estava ali. Tentei correr, sair dali, mas por algum motivo meus músculos não queriam me obedecer.

- Sakura, daijoubu ka?

Sua pergunta soou cheia de preocupação, claro que ele acabaria ficando preocupado se me visse chorando, era meu melhor amigo.

**Shaoran**

- Não sabia que anjos choravam.

Esta frase saiu, sem que eu percebesse, de meus lábios, notei que ela ficara apreensiva ao ouvir minha voz, meu anjo estava triste, seus olhos diziam isso.

- Sakura, daijoubu ka?

Eu estava realmente preocupado com aquelas lágrimas, elas pareciam encher todo o meu coração de tristeza e angústia.

**Sakura**

- Não se preocupe, estou bem. – foi tudo o que consegui dizer. – Não é nada, nada mesmo, elas... apenas.. não querem parar.

Virei sutilmente o rosto não querendo encarar aqueles olhos cor de chocolate. Senti braços envolverem levemente minha cintura, assustei-me um pouco, virei para ele e encontrei seus olhos.

**Shaoran**

Não sei o que me deu naquele momento, quis tê-la em meus braços, queria conforta-la, protege-la. Aproximei-me vagarosamente e como por impulso abracei-a. Ela pareceu surpresa e virou para mim, então nossos olhares se encontraram finalmente depois de anos.

**Sakura**

Foquei meu olhar no dele por algum tempo, em seguida descansei minha cabeça em seu peito, aproveitando aquele gostoso abraço. Não me senti tímida ou envergonhada quando ele me envolveu em seus braços. Senti apenas que aquilo era o "certo". Na verdade, naquele instante achei que aquele abraço tinha demorado demais para acontecer.

Queria ter continuado assim para sempre, que aquele instante jamais acabasse. Todas as dúvidas que eu possuía minutos antes, não mais existiam. Tinha apenas certeza de uma coisa: eu o queria.

**Shaoran**

Por um tempo indeterminado, nossos olhos buscaram respostas um no outros, senti-a descansar a cabeça e meu peito, apoiei meu queixo sobre sua cabeça, enquanto minha mão passeava delicadamente pelas madeixas de meu anjo.

Naquele momento senti-me completo, eu não precisava de mais nada, bastava o fato de estar ali com ela entre meus braços.

**Sakura**

Senti Shaoran brincar com meu cabelo e afastei-me levemente. A mão dele, antes entre meu cabelo, agora estava em minha face, nossos rostos se aproximaram, nossos lábios acabaram encontrando-se num beijo que selava uma promessa que jamais havia sido dita, apenas vivenciada.

**Shaoran**

Toquei levemente sua face, fazendo com que nossos rostos se aproximassem, beijei-a docemente. Um beijo sem segundas intenções, que simplesmente demonstrava que queria estar ao lado dela, para sempre.

Passei meus braços pela cintura dela, enquanto Sakura colocava seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, intensificando o beijo.

Eu estava de volta, para cumprir minha promessa... Para permanecer ao lado dela, desta vez para sempre...


End file.
